Bump in the Night
by momma2js
Summary: Stargate meets Supernatural, what happens when two different worlds collide. Can the brothers accept space travel and can SG1 deal with the supernatural. Let find out.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill wasn't the kind of man who was put off by the unexplained. He considered himself an open minded man, willing to accept things that were out of the realm of possibility. After all that was his day to day life at the SGC. However there are just something's you don't understand. It would be easier to consider that this was something alien, something that could be explained by alien technology or some weird otherworld evolution. The Colonel however wasn't so sure about that now, nor could he understand what the two men that he had just seen behead some guy in front of him where doing here in the first place. How had he ended up tied up in some old run down house on the outskirts of town to begin with and why the hell did his head hurt. He didn't understand but he wanted to. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open and everything was out of focus. Warm sticky blood ran down his neck. He didn't quiet remember how he started bleeding. Suddenly he was being lifted and carried and he couldn't see who was doing that. He wasn't sure if it was friend or foe but he couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight the darkness that was creeping up on him.

Chapter 1

"That dude was in military fatigues." Sam exclaimed as his brother Dean drove the Impala down the highway. "Do you think he saw us? Are we sure he wasn't changed?"

"Man, I don't know but I'm not going to off some military colonel and have the Air Force on our ass. If he's been changed we will know soon enough but he was completely out of it from blood loss and leaving him outside the hospital was the best possible outcome for this. Now we have to get out of town and fast and prey he didn't see us." Dean said shutting down the conversation. How the hell was he to know if the Colonel saw them? It wasn't like Dean wanted to stick around to find out. It was safer to leave and lay low for awhile then to stand around debating what they should do.

It was supposed to have been easy, slip in clear out the vamp nest and move on. The Air Force Colonel made things a lot more complicated in Dean's mind. It shouldn't but it did. Dean was sure the Colonel was conscious for at least part of what happened.

"We should head back to the bunker, lay low for a bit and come up with a plan for if we've been seen. I'll call Cas and have him meet us there." Dean said looking over at Sam. His younger brother looked like he was pouting and Dean wanted to laugh but he didn't. He would have to clean the blood off the back seat that he knew. In the mean time he had placed a blanket over the seat to cover the blood from prying eyes. This was not their day, hell it hadn't been there week, or month, or year in a long time. Dean frowned looking down at the Mark on his forearm, killing those vamps had felt good. Had quenched the thirst to kill at least for the moment and at least he hadn't gone psycho Dean, that was always a plus in his book.

Castiel's car was outside the Bunker when they arrived several hours later. Dean shook Sam to wake him up and the brothers slowly made their way inside.

"Dean" Cas said when they entered the underground bunker.

"Hey Cas, we may or may not have a problem." Dean started.

"The Vampire nest we just took out had a US Air Force Colonel in it." Sam finished.

"Victim or vampire?" Cas asked.

"Victim, he was pretty out of it but I think he may have seen us." Dean went on.

"You need me to scope it out and see what I can find out." Cas stated.

"Yes" Sam sighed.

"I will let you know." Cas said and left.

LILILILILILI

Major Samantha Carter was a little puzzled when she received a phone call from the hospital. She hadn't really realized that Jack had made her his emergency contact. So when the phone call came in she was left a little speechless but she had rushed over. He was asleep when she arrived; the doctors had told her he had suffered a significant amount of blood loss from a strange looking wound on his neck. It was unlike anything they had seen before. This had caught her attention. Had they been off world she would assume it was something alien but here on Earth that was never a good sign. They had their share of alien things happening on earth but to target the colonel that meant this alien thing had tracked him home. It had to be an alien; there was nothing else that could explain it. While he slept she pulled back the bandage on his neck and snapped a picture of it with her phone. She sent that to Doctor Daniel Jackson asking him to try to identify it. She had never seen anything like it before but maybe there was something in all of Daniel's research. She watched him for a moment, his hair was a little longer then he normally liked it. It was a mix of black and grey, mostly grey now. He looked older then she remembered. As if in the last few hours he had aged years. Perhaps it was because he was drained and not feeling well. She wanted to touch his face to kiss him but she kept that to herself he was her commanding officer.

"Mmm Sam" Jack groaned he could smell her perfume and recognized it anywhere. She never wore it off world but when they were planet side she would.

"Colonel" she said sitting on the bed beside him. "Colonel do you know where you are? Do you know what happened to you?" She asked eagerly.

Jack slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was her face. Her short blond hair was cut a little shorter and he thought that she might have gotten a hair cut but he couldn't be sure so he wouldn't say anything. Her eyes lit up when they met his and she smiled that beautiful smile and he couldn't help but smile back. Then he became aware of the pain. His body felt heavy as if weighed down and his mind was a little cloudy. He attributed that to the pain killers. He felt drained and tired as if all the energy had been sucked right out of him. His shoulder, neck, and arm ached on his right side and he was slightly aware that there was a bandage on his neck. "What happened?" he asked looking around and realizing he was in the hospital a real hospital not on base. It smelled sterile and clean the room was pink and grey and the bed was uncomfortable.

"I have no idea, we were hoping you could tell us." She said frowning. "You don't remember anything?" she asked.

Jack tried, he tried hard to rack his brain but try as he might he couldn't remember much of anything. So he shook his head and quickly regretted that when he was met with dizziness.

"According to the doctors you where dropped off here by two men in a black car. They left you at the door and took off all we have to go on is it's a Black Chevy Impala no plate number." Sam told him.

"I have no idea" he said trying to sit up and again feeling dizzy. He realized then that he was hooked up to just about every machine in the room and that blood was being transfused. "What happened to me?" he asked looking over at Sam.

"Some how you lost almost all your blood, the men who dropped you off did so just in the nick of time. There was so much blood loss they weren't sure you were going to make it but you are okay now. There is also a mark on your neck it almost looks like a bite but I have never seen anything like it before." Sam explained. "I am almost thinking that maybe something followed us back through the gate, something we didn't see or detect and it followed you home." She suggested.

"I don't know..." Jack said getting frustrated that he couldn't remember anything.

"It's okay Jack, I'm having you transferred to the base we will figure this out but until we know what it is you should probably stay in quarantine."

"Great" Jack said sarcastically.

LILILILILI

It was several days before Cas returned to the bunker and the brothers where going a little bit crazy.

"Anything?" Dean demanded.

"No, there had been no mention of you anywhere in the media." Cas responded.

"Thank god we can get back to work" Sam said sinking into a chair in relief.

"You are Welcome" Cas said turning to leave.

"Hey Cas is everything alright?" Dean asked. "You know if there is something wrong you can tell us right buddy?"

"I am aware Dean and I am fine. There are just things going on in the world of Angels that I need to deal with." Cas said looking from one brother to the other. Dean was the oldest but shorter then Sam. Dean was also more filled out while Sam was skinny. Dean's dirty blond hair was kept short and Sam had long brown hair. Both wore jeans and boots, Dean wore a plaid shirt over a 80's rocker tee and Sam wore a green t-shirt. Cas sighed they were both looking at him as if he had.. what was the phrase kicked a puppy. "When I am ready to bring you guys in I will call you. In the mean time you need to figure things out with that mark" Cas said pointedly.

Dean sighed; Cas wore his usual white shirt, dark tie, and brown trench coat. "Okay Cas." Dean said looking over at Sam. "Drive safe"

"I will" Cas said before walking up the stairs and out of the bunker.

"Back to work I guess" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Yeah I guess" Sam sighed.

LILILILILILI

In the days since Jack had been attacked no new attacks had happened. So either whatever it was, was biding his time or had been killed by jack or some else. However Jack still couldn't remember anything. He was healing nicely with no symptoms of any kind of sickness or disease. After the third round of testing he had been declared fit for duty and released for which he was very grateful. If he had to spend another day in the hospital isolation he was going to lose his mind. He slipped into his fatigues and made his way to Daniel's lab.

"Daniel" he announced as he entered.

"Jack" Daniel said in a distracted tone. It took him a moment to register before tearing his eyes away from the computer and spinning around. "They released you" he said somewhat surprised.

"You don't sound so happy to see me" Jack said a little disappointed.

"It's not that I'm just surprised" Daniel said quickly.

"Did you find what bit me?" he asked trying to glance over Daniel's shoulder.

"Well not exactly, at least it can't be" Daniel stuttered over his words.

"Spit it out Daniel." Jack said getting impatient.

"You're not, craving any blood are you" he said playing it off nonchalantly.

"No why would I..." he trailed off as Daniel moved slightly and he saw the word vampire in bold letters."Vampire's Daniel really? I thought they had fangs at the front" he said illustrating his point with his fingers as the fangs.

"Well according to this website I found, it's for survivors of vampire attacks. They have posted images of their bites and it looks just like your bite" Daniel said pulling the picture up. Some of the accounts these people have mention brothers that came in and cleaned out the nest. The brother's names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean owns a chevy impala, the only problem is according to the government the brothers died in a helicopter explosion when they were taken into custody by the FBI."

"So you're saying my rescuers where two dead guys in a Chevy Impala and that they rescued me from vampires." Jack said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I knew you were going to be like that, think about it. We go to strange planets and see all sorts of creatures and we know they are real. Once upon a time ago if someone told you the Stargate was real you wouldn't believe them because you had no proof. You're telling me you can't believe in the supernatural right here on our own planet but space travel and time travel are totally real."

"I have proof that time travel and space travel are real, I have no proof that there are vampires or werewolves, or witches or whatever." Jack said pointedly.

"I thought you could at least be open minded about the possibility Jack" Daniel pleaded.

"Get me proof then we will talk." Jack said with an air of finality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"New case" Sam said as his brother sat down with yet another take out breakfast. Today's special seemed to consist of biscuits and gravy and a pound of bacon. Sam shook his head. His brother was going to give himself a heart attack with that kind of food. Sam on the other hand had a modest breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese and some fresh fruit. The brothers were really like night and day.

"Yeah where at?" Dean asked with his mouth full of food, he was scarfing it down like it was the first time he had eaten in days.

"Seattle" Sam said looking back at his lap top. "There were some strange sightings and people vanishing seems right up our ally."

"Yeah okay sounds good" Dean said pausing only to guzzle down some black coffee.

Sam shuddered internally and tried not to pay attention to his brothers eating habits.

LILILILILILI

"General you called?" Jack said standing in the door way of General Hammonds office.

"Come in Colonel" Hammond said directing him to the seat in front of his desk.

Jack closed the door and sat not liking where this was going.

"Colonel I got to say I'm a little concerned. You where attacked, nearly died, and I'm concerned you haven't taken enough time off to recover." Hammond said sitting back in his seat.

"General I'm fine. I just want to get back to work. Really it's not that big of a deal. I've had worse, hell I have died and come back before. Just another day as far as I'm concerned." Jack said leaning forward and talking with his hands.

"That's another reason I'm concerned, to you it's just another day. I am recommending all of SG1 stand down and take a vacation. We can handle things around here for awhile. In fact I took the liberty of arranging something for you all. There is a retreat up near Seattle Washington and I took the liberty of signing you all up. This isn't a request it's an order." Hammond said crossing his arms over his chest almost daring Jack to dispute it. Jack sighed.

"Yes sir" Jack said in defeat. "Am I dismissed?" he asked.

"By all means Colonel... and Jack... try to have fun" he said softening a little.

"Yes sir" he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

LILILILILILI

"Colonel O'Niell I do not see the point of this." Teal'c said.

"Mandatory fun Teal'c the general has ordered us to some mandatory fun. Also Teal'c while we are here it would be best to call me Jack. I don't want everyone here to know that I'm a Colonel." he said looking over at the tall, bulky Jaffa. Teal'c wore a black t-shirt and jeans. It had been harder then he thought getting enough cloths together for Teal'c to come on this mission as well as a hat to cover up the gold symbol on his forehead.

"As you wish Co... Jack" Teal'c corrected himself.

"Thanks" he shook his head a little then smiled when Daniel and Sam walked over.

"Our rooms are ready. So we can go up at anytime." she said biting her lip a little. She wasn't thrilled to be here either. Her mind kept going back to the projects she had unfinished at the SGC.

Jack let out a low whistle as they walked towards the entrance of the retreat. There sitting in the front of the building was a 1967 Black Chevy Impala. Jack circled around the car and noticed it was in damn near perfect condition. "Nice car" he said.

"Thanks" said someone from the drivers side door. He stood up and turned to look at Jack and almost froze.

"She's in good condition" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, I keep up with her, she was my dads." Dean said trying to play it off cool, grateful for a moment that the man didn't recognize him.

"You do all the upkeep? Impressive" Jack nodded he had a nagging feeling that he knew this guy from somewhere.

"Thanks, well I should get inside see you around" Dean said closing the door on the car and heading inside trying to keep his pace even so as not to set off any alarm bells with the man or the group of people with him. Inside he saw Sam. "Dude you know that Colonel we saved."

"Yeah... What about him?" Sam asked.

"He and his friends are outside." Dean said under his breath watching the door. "Come on lets get to our room" he said looking once more at the door as Jack and his team walked in they scurried off down the hall.

Once inside their room Dean started throwing everything in his duffle.

"Dean relax you said he didn't recognize you. He probably doesn't remember anything he was in bad shape when we found him." Sam said trying to talk some sense into his brother.

"No, do not try and reason with me us being in the same retreat with the Colonel we just rescued is not a good idea what happens if something jogs his memory. We are supposed to be dead in the eyes of the government I do not want some high strung Colonel coming to snoop around and blow everything for us." Dean said tossing the rest of his stuff in the bag.

"What about the case Dean? People are disappearing and everything points to this place. Remember the health spa we worked at? Remember the creature that was sucking people dry. We need to figure out what is happening to these people." Sam said following his brother around the room as he thre Sam's stuff into another duffle.

"Damnit Sam this is not a good idea!" Dean snapped.

"We have no other choice Dean, we have to find out what it is"

"We could call in another hunter" Dean countered.

"At the expense of more people we are here now. We could save lives."

"We don't even know that these people are dead" Dean pointed out.

"Come on Dean" Sam said putting a little whine in his voice.

"Fine" Dean threw what was in his hands on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But for the record, this is a very bad idea"

LILILILILILI

"Alright, so this is supposed to be some relaxation retreat, with hiking, fishing, archery, and what have you" Daniel said looking rather unhappy from his seat on the bed. "There are schedualed eating times, meditation times, activities and little to no free time. What the hell was Hammond thinking this isn't a vacation. A Vacation would be me at home with my books and research."

"That is why Hammond scheduled your vacation Daniel then he looked at Sam and you too. Me on the other hand I would rather be fishing all day drinking beer and grilling. That's a vacation." Jack said looking over the program. Dinner was in an hour but he was already feeling hungry. "Let's go look around I guess"

Jack looked up and froze; there standing in front of him was a man in a suit. He was short with dark hair and a widow's peak hair line. He was there one moment and gone the next. Jack blinked hard for a moment and opened his eyes.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted and followed his line of sight when he didn't see anything and Jack didn't respond he shouted his name again.

"What Daniel" Jack snapped turning to look at him.

"Are you okay; you seemed a little spaced out for a second." Daniel said concerned.

"I'm fine just tired from the travel sorry" he said trying to shake the feeling that something was very wrong here. "Let's go find Carter and Teal'c." he said opening the door.

LILILILILILILI

"Damnit wrong room" Crowley swore.

"You're still in the wrong room" Dean said from the bed.

"Aren't you funny Squirrel, where's moose?" Crowley asked looking around.

"Went out what do you want Crowley?" Dean asked not even giving him the satisfaction of looking at him while he spoke.

"We have a bit of a problem." Crowley said moving to stand in front of the TV.

"We?" Dean looked at him and frowned. "What's this we stuff, are you behind the disapperances here because I swear to god Crowley..."

"Yes yes I know you'll kill me, I may have a slight part in it. You see I made a deal with someone and turns out he isn't keeping up his end of the bargain." Crowley started.

"You're the king of hell deal with it yourself." Dean said trying to look around Crowley.

"Well I would but he's not a normal monster and well he's got some tricks of his own." Crowley said almost embarrassed.

"Cut to the case Crowley." Dean said impatiently.

"He's a... an alien" Crowley said sourly.

Dean stopped and looked at Crowley as if he was waiting for the punch line. "You're kidding right, there is no such thing as aliens"

"Says the man who hunts things that go bump in the night. Things other people think don't exist. You know this world is a whole lot smaller then you think. God didn't just create one planet with life he created thousands. You are aware there are other gods; you've met some of them. There are others out there that claim to be gods but are really just alien beings with a high level of technology. They are somewhat stubborn. This one wanted human hosts in exchange they would help me take over the world. So far they have reneged on every part of our deal except they are still getting hosts and when I tried to confront them they were able to toss me out on my damn ass and now they are so warded from me I can't get anywhere near them and neither can my demons. Now if these Aliens continue they will build an army big enough here on Earth to take it over and then say good bye to everything that you know love and hello to eternal slavery alive and dead!" Crowley was yelling now.

"Alright! Alright! Who twisted your panties in a bunch?" Dean said paying attention now.

"His name is Anubis at least that's what he goes by, he takes young healthy people and turns them into hosts now what are you going to do about it?" Crowley demanded.

Dean sighed, "I'll see what I can do Crowley but I am tired of cleaning up your damn messes what kind of king are you?"

Crowley was gone before he had even finished his question. Dean sighed, "remind me to ward our room" he said as Sam walked in.

"Oh okay yeah we should do that." Sam said confused.

"Crowley stopped by he told me something interesting." Dean said. Sam sat down and Dean told him everything that Crowley had just told him.

"Aliens?" Sam laughed, "Real life Aliens who are taking people as hosts for their army." Sam laughed again.

"I guess it's not totally out there we do fight demons and ghosts and stuff" Dean said trying to hold back the laughter now.

"So now we are looking for Aliens, I feel like this should be an episode of the X-Files or something." Sam laughed harder now.

"Where's Mulder and Scully when you need them" Dean laughed.

LILILILILILILILI

Jack looked around at the others then down at their plate. I looked like someone had thrown up on their plate covered it in sauce and served it with flat looking dinner rolls.

"Yeah not to keen on eating this. I say we abscond from this and go get some take out." Jack said looking at the others.

"Yeah, I think I agree with you" Daniel said fighting his gag reflex.

Sam looked at the others, "What is that smell?" she asked poking at the food it wiggled like jello.

"I have no idea Ma... Sam but it is very unpleasant" Teal'c said he was having a hard time adjusting to calling them by their first names and not ranks with last name.

The four of them got to their feet and walked from the dinning hall to the front. Jack saw the man from earlier, this time he was with someone else. Jack watched them for a moment as they seemed to sneak down the hall towards the administrative offices. Jack frowned, "Come on" he said to the others as he crept after them. He watched them enter a room and then back track quickly followed by a blast of light and the wall exploding. The two ran towards them and right into them.

"That was a staff weapon" Teal'c said helping the brothers to their feet.

"Yeah well I would run if I were you" Dean said taking off towards the door as the clanking of metal was heard from down the hall.

"You heard him run" Jack said the clanking of the metal suits getting louder and coming from all directions now. Large metal slats started falling down the windows and screams could be heard from the dining room. A large metal slat came down over the door. "Uh this way" Dean said changing direction for the stairs.

"Carter how the hell did Anubis get people here?" He demanded as he followed Dean up the stairs.

"I don't know sir!" Sam called.

Dean ran down the hall and unlocked it. He and Sam dove in followed by the SG1 team. Dean grabbed his duffle and tossed Sam his. Taking out their guns they checked them.

"Colonel, I packed weapons they are in our room next door." Teal'c said evenly.

"I told you... get them" Jack said frustrated now.

Teal'c opened the door. Staff weapons blasts whizzed by the door so he slammed it shut.

"Well there is always option 2." Dean said climbing on the side table and opening the vent. "Barricade the door" Dean said as he climbed through, Jack and the others quickly followed into the air duct. Over the other room Dean looked out and didn't see anyone so he opened the vent "Where are they" he whispered

"In the closet" Teal'c replied finding it very hard to move in the tight space of the air ducts.

Dean dropped down and ran over to the closet. Ripping open the duffle he paused he saw pistols and ammo but there was something else he didn't recognize. Zipping up the bag he grabbed it and hurried back to the vent. He could hear the clanging of metal and heavy footsteps in the hall.

"Hurry Dean" Sam whispered grabbing the bag from him and helping him up.

"Who are you guys?" Jack demanded.

"Introductions later escaping now" Dean said leading the way through the vent. He could hear the others breathing behind him.

"These guys should be freaking out" Sam whispered to Jack.

"Not now Carter" he snapped back following behind Dean.

"Perhaps we should find a way back to the SGC" Teal'c added.

"Everyone shut up" Dean snapped as he rounded a corner and heard voices coming from below. He held his finger to his lips then motioned for the others to stay put.

"Sir my men have reported that Colonel O'neil and the rest of SG1 are in the building" someone spoke Dean couldn't get a good look at him from his position.

"Find them the place was locked down. They couldn't have escaped. As for the others we have rounded up: begin screening them for new hosts." Another voice said.

Dean backed up carefully. There had to be a way out there was always a way out. Leading the others through the maze of duct work Dean found a vent leading out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone remained silent as weapons where passed out. The one named Tale'c grabbed one of the strange looking weapons. Moving quickly they made for the tree line Dean caught a glimpse of one of the metal suited guards he took aim only to hear a electric buzz and an energy blast come from Teal'c weapon and the guard go down.

"I need to get me one of those" he remarked as they hurried forward. It seemed like ages before they finally felt safe enough to stop.

"Okay who are you guys" Jack finally demanded.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked to his brother. Dean sighed, "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"Oh.. Oh Jack I told you" Daniel started.

"Shut up Daniel" Jack shot him a look.

"Your the Colonel we rescued." Dean said stating a fact.

"Yeah thanks for that but rescued from whom exactly?" Jack asked.

"More like what... Vampires run of the mill blood thirsty vampires" Dean said simply.

"Right, vampires..." Jack turned away exasperated.

"So they do exist, what about werewolves?" Daniel asked.

"Oh come on Daniel don't buy into this" Jack snapped.

"A few years ago you would have said the same thing about Aliens Jack." Daniel reminded staring at him pointedly.

"I have proof Aliens exist" Jack reminded him. "A whole lot of proof I might add"

"Look we know how this sounds.. Wait so you know about the Aliens?" Sam asked looking between them.

"Yeah we know about them" Carter replied. "The question is how do you know about them?"

"I am going to kill Crowley" Dean swore. "Who are you people? Did Crowley put you up to this?" Dean demanded.

"Who is Crowley?" Daniel asked.

"King of hell" Dean growled.

"Hell exists?" Daniel was fascinated now. He had a million question he wanted to ask the brothers.

"So if Crowley didn't put you up to this, this brings me back to my original question. Who the hell are you people?"

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel said introducing them.

"Great nice to meet you" Dean frowned. "It doesn't answer my question."

"What my brother is trying to say is, we are a little confused. You know about the Aliens but Crowley didn't tell you so we are wondering how?"

"We are part of.." Daniel started.

"Woah woah woah woah woah" Jack interrupted "we can't go telling them we don't even know who they are. They sound damn crazy!"

"Right, well Dr. Jackson you obviously know about us so you know what the FBI says about us. We are in fact hunters we hunt down supernatural creatures and stop them from hurting people . The FBI would have you think we are crazed murderers if that where the case do you think we would be having this conversation. Jack you were bitten, strange mark right? Not very vampire like but vampires don't have teeth like what you see in the movies. They have a whole row of teeth that extends when they intend to bite." Sam explained. "Only way to kill a vampire is to chop off its head. I'm assuming they didn't turn you since your not trying to kill us all but that was a worry of ours."

"Proof" Jack said "show me the proof"

"I'm inclined to agree with the colonel on this" Carter spoke up.

Dean sighed and Sam frowned.

"No" Dean said catching the look on his brothers face. "No"

"Just call him Dean he got us into this mess" Sam countered.

"Damnit" Dean swore yanking not out his cell phone he dialed 666.

"What is it Dean I'm a little busy" Crowley said answering in the third ring.

"Get your demon ass up here Crowley or so help me I will summon you and put you back in the trunk of my car" Dean snapped.

"So hostile Squirrel is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Crowley asked from behind Dean.

He spun around as Crowley closed his flip phone.

"We're not friends" Dean said.

"I thought friends called friends when they needed help isn't that what you just did?" Crowley asked taking in the others. "I see you've made some new friends care to introduce me?"

"Wait I remember you, you were in our room earlier I thought I was going crazy" Jack said angry now.

"Yeah sorry about that wrong room" Crowley smiled, "Was trying to see Squirrel here missed it by one terribly sorry about that."

"Yeah uh, Colonel Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and was it Teal'c" Sam said "This is Crowley, the king of hell."

"Excuse me but I thought traditionally, Lucifer reigned in hell." Daniel said speaking up.

"Lucifer is locked in a cage, with your half brother Adam and the archangel Michael, right Dean."

"Yeah, whole stopping the apocalypse thing, anyway it created a power play and Crowley won out. So Crowley would you be so kind as to provide proof to our friends here that demons do in fact exist." Dean said exasperated.

"How exactly would you like me to do that Squirrel?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know you're the king of hell prove it to them."

"Right so you called me up here from a very important meeting to parade around for you to prove to some nobodies that I'm the king of hell" Crowley demanded getting more agitated now.

"They know about the Aliens" Sam added.

"Oh do they now and what are these aliens called then?"

"Goa'uld specifically this one thinks he's the Egyptian god Anubis" Daniel answered.

"Daniel, shut up" Jack shook his head.

"Oh..." Crowley looked at the brothers. "What do you call it smoke out and in work for you?" The brothers shrugged. Crowley growled in frustration his head went back and a black smoke erupted from his mouth. It hung in the air for a moment before returning to the body the same way it came out.

"How the hell..." Jack stepped forward.

Crowley tisked a little and pushed Jack back with the wave of a hand. "No touching the meat suit" he declared.

"Enough proof for you?" Dean asked as Crowley straightened himself.

"We've seen this kind of technology before for pushing people but the smoke thing is new how do you..." Carter started.

"No technology, I'm not some want to be god like your Anubis friend. No there are something's in this world that can't be explained. They can't be explained because they are supernatural in nature. What you see is technology, people posing as gods and right now there is one in there that I made a deal with that has completely reneged on his side of the deal and I want him gone." Crowley said his voice rising.

"You're the reason the Goa'uld are here?" Jack demanded.

"Well yes, but I didn't realize they would double cross me" Crowley's face was turning redder by the minute.

"Yeah they do that" Jack said watching the demon.

"Well somebody fix it before he takes over my world, I was supposed to take over the world not them."

"They want hosts" Teal'c said. "It will not be easy"

"We need weapons and people, we should call the general" Carter said pulling out her phone.

"Woah there, why don't we just work together. You got guns, we got guns we can take a few aliens." Dean motioned between his brother and him.

"No offense kid but you stick to hunting the supernatural and let the professionals handle the Aliens." Jack said turning his back to him.

"Right I'll let you lot settle this I have work to do" Crowley said then was gone.

"So wait we save your ass AGAIN I might add and your just going to leave us high and dry?" Dean demanded.

Carter looked over at the brothers then back to Jack, "They have a point sir, they did just get us out of there."

"Fine" Jack said after a few moments of silence. "I'm going to regret this."

LILILILILILI

"I spoke with the general, he's got SG2 on the way. In the mean time we need to figure out how many we have and what they are planning. Local Law Enforcement is holding a perimeter, we told them we have a terrorist hostage situation going so they are staying clear." Jack said rejoining the group. "Are they up to speed?" he asked Daniel as he looked at the brothers.

"You thought our story was hard to believe, space travel through a gate. You guys save the planet about as much as we do" Sam said looking at Jack.

"Well, ummm okay" Jack said looking at Daniel, "You told them about the gate?"

"You told me to tell them what they needed to know to catch them up." Daniel retorted. "Sam had an idea"

"Shoot Carter" Jack said looking to the blond.

"Wrong Sam, We've agreed calling me Carter will save us some confusion." Carter smiled and looked over at the younger Winchester.

"A team of two could make it back through the vent, gather some recon and then make it back out here. Once we know what we are dealing with, well I am sure you guys have gasses or what ever that would knock these things out?" Sam said looking to Carter.

"Those with a symbiot will be harder to subdue. The symbiot protects it's host from most toxins." Teal'c responded.

"Right" Dean said looking at Teal'c. After finding out that he was in fact an alien himself and carrying one of those snakes in a pouch in his stomach Dean couldn't quiet look at him the same.

"We could still do the two person team, get some intel and get back." Carter encouraged.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Carter you and I will..."

"Sam and I will..." Jack and Dean said at the same time they both looked at each other.

"This is a military operations now" Jack said glaring at Dean.

"We do this sort of thing all the time" Dean countered.

"Boys, why don't you guys just go the rest of us will stay here" Carter said looking from Jack to Dean.

"Fine" Jack and Dean said at the same time walking away in two different directions.

"There both damn stubborn" Carter said to Sam.

"You have no idea" Sam sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO PEOPLE!

Okay so sorry it has taken me awhile to get some stuff up I am working two stories had a bit of writer's cramp now I am back at it. However I work a lot so I don't know how often I can update so please bare with me while I work on getting these up if you need some more of a fix go visit my other story Angels and Demons and FBI? In the criminal minds supernatural crossover.

LILILILILILILI

Chapter 4

"Move faster old man" Dean hissed.

"Old Man?!" Jack looked back over his shoulder at Dean. It was a tight enough space that they were crawling through that looking back was damn near impossible. Dean pursed his lips and tried to shoo him on. "I will have you know sonny boy that I am still in my prime"

"Sure keep telling yourself that grandpa, that's why you're hooking up with Major Blondy right? Oh wait you're not" Dean retorted.

"Her name is Major Carter, show her some respect." Jack said glaring at him. "She is my subordinate it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of my rank and position besides she doesn't think about me that way... Right?" Jack said suddenly unsure of himself.

"Dude, she's got the hots for you. Maybe we should get you some glasses old man, because obviously you're blind and can't see the hints she's throwing down. If I were you I would think less about the military crap and more about getting with that before you miss your chance" Dean said frowning.

"You think I have a chance?" Jack asked as he started to wonder why he was even listening to this man.

"The way I see it you have two options both could work, one could get you shut down nicely if she isn't so into you the other could get you slapped." Dean started, "Either go up to her and tell her she's pretty, she's smart, she's funny and that you want to take her out for a drink- OR- you could walk right up to her and kiss her like she's never been kissed before."

"Yeah, I'll stick with option 1 there, if I even decided to do that." Jack shook his head and moved forward a little inching through the duct work.

"Chicken shit" Dean said inching his way behind Jack. He couldn't be sure where in the resort they were exactly but he was pretty sure they were getting close to their destination at least he hoped.

"I may be old but I'm not stup... Shit" Jack said falling through the vent to the ground below he hit hard face first. Groaning he tried to pick himself up only to see he was surrounded by Anubis' men. He heard a thud behind him and looked back to see Dean spread eagle on the ground.

Dean groaned and tried to pick himself up only to see feet in front of him. He looked up and bit the inside of his lip, "Hello fellas we were just checking in to see how you were doing. Need anything?" Dean asked his answer was a kick to the face.

LILILILILILI

"They should be back by now" Sam said pacing, it was dark out. SG2 had arrived an hour ago and where setting up a base camp. Major Carter had informed him the General Hammond would be there soon and that he wanted to speak with Sam as soon as possible, this worried him.

"I know" Carter said looking up at him from her computer. She was looking at the blue prints of the building.

"Major Carter" a deep voice called through the night.

"Sir" Carter got up a saluted the man coming towards her.

"As you were Major" he said returning the salute. "What do we have?"

"Well sir we haven't heard anything from Dean and the Colonel, they were supposed to be back an hour ago from their recon. It looks like they have stationed guards outside and I think they have been captured." Carter said looking over at Sam.

"What makes you think that?" Hammond asked.

"They have posted more guards outside and around the vent we were using to get in and out." Carter said watching Sam.

"We have to go get them then" Sam said staring Carter down.

"You must be Sam Winchester, I'm General..."

"Hammond" Sam said interrupting, "I am sure you've been told about my brother and I and what we do. Look I know you military types want to come in and take everything over, my brother and I have been around the block a few times. We aren't your average Joe's so before you tell me to go sit down and let the professionals handle it..." Sam said getting angry now.

"Easy son" Hammond said lowering his voice a little. "I know you're not. Your father was a dear friend of mine; I hunted with him a time or two when he was in the area. I know who and what you are, you just ask Bobby Singer about me he will tell you."

"You know Bobby Singer?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes sir, I do." Hammond smiled.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Bobby died. He was shot in the head when the Leviathans where released. Dick Roman shot him." Sam said watching Hammond closely.

"I know, I just had to make sure" Hammond replied. "Rufus and I aren't the closest anymore but I have heard things about you boys that have made me question you're integrity but then you guys do something and save the world and well you boys have been through hell literally. I don't hunt anymore I'm getting to old for that and dealing with the Stargate well it keeps me busy. I know you boys where the one that saved Jack from those Vampires and I am thankful for that. We will get Dean back. I know you are more the capable and you can handle yourself but right now I need you to think more like the solider that John Winchester trained you to be then like a brother hell bent on revenge."

Sam looked down at the mention of his father.

"Yes, I am aware of what happened. John made a deal with Azazel for your brother's life." Hammond said. "You and your brother seem to constantly be making deals with Demons. I know about The Mark Sam."

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" Sam asked his head shooting up.

"No Son and I wish I did but I've been looking I swear to you I have been looking." Hammond told him.

"Sir... you mean to tell me that you knew the supernatural existed and did nothing?" Carter demanded.

"Oh I haven't been doing nothing Major, I monitor things and let hunters know when I find something big. The Angels falling man, that was a big one everyone was scrambling to figure out what happened. That's not important right now though figuring out how to get Dean and Jack out of there is." Hammond said looking between the two. "With your hunter instincts and our weaponry we should be able to do this."

"Yes sir" Sam said looking over at the dumbstruck Major. He felt the same way she did at this point, the brothers never got this lucky... at least not without a price.

LILILILILI

Not for the first time but hopefully the last time, because honestly this was getting old. Not that he wanted to die he just wanted to not be tied up in knots getting tortured. It was really, really getting old. Dean thought to himself as he struggled at the bindings.

"Relax kid" Jack said watching him. "This isn't my first rodeo, my team will come or we will find a way to escape but for now relax let's find out what old Anubis wants alright?"

"Relax, that's laughable, you understand if they kill us only one of us will stay dead right?" Dean said glancing over at Jack.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You're demon friend can't get in here and it's not like you can actually come back to life that's not possible."

"Yeah about that, I've died several times. My brother has too. We Winchester brothers tend not to stay dead. This Mark on my arm, well I will die in a way but I will come back as a knight of hell. My brother has brought me back from that once and I nearly killed him I would prefer not to go through that again thanks. Second of all Crowley isn't my friend. He is a useful tool sometimes but other than that I want to kill him." Dean said pulling at the ties again.

"Oh, dead you say, like how did you die?" Jack asked curious now.

"Killed by a hell hound, shot, and oh yeah stabbed by Metatron." Dean said trying to work the bindings loose.

"What's a Metatron?" Jack asked.

"Good question be glad you don't know because if you did that meant we would have failed in bringing him down." Dean grunted from the exertion

"Okay, what's a hell hound?" Jack said convinced Dean was making stuff up now.

"Demonic pit bulls. Demons send them after people to collect souls when they make deals with demons. I made a deal with a demon to bring my brother back. When my time came, they came for me. I died, I went to hell. I tortured souls and did some very unspeakably nasty things and then was raised from hell by my Angel." Dean said looking over at Jack.

"Your Angel?" Jack asked confused.

"Castiel, I call him Cas. An Angel of the Lord, he's saved Sam and I's asses more times than I can count."

"So you're sleeping with an Angel?" Jack asked confused.

"No" Dean nearly shouted. "No nothing like that. He is just family that's all, we've been through a lot, lost a lot of good people along the way." Dean shook his head and went back to working the ropes free.

"Uh huh, the way you talk about him says more than that." Jack prodded.

"Dude I'm not gay" Dean growled then looked up as the door to the room opened. A hooded figure walked in flanked by several guards. "Who's tall, dark, and ugly?"

"Ah, Anubis nice to see you again, this here is my friend Dean. Dean this is Anubis" Jack said sitting up.

"Colonel O'Neill... kill them"

"Wait!" Dean shouted "I'm Dean Winchester. Crowley sent me I am one of his knights of hell. You can't kill me." Dean said talking fast. "Jack here is studying to become a knight of hell he's already started, I can teach you. Crowley wouldn't like it because not even he can kill me it would make you invulnerable save for one thing. I know what Crowley is planning; he is gathering his few remaining knights. I have been dying to get out from Crowley's thumb. Let me and my student serve you Lord Anubis. I will give you the one thing that can kill a knight of hell... The first blade."

Anubis seemed to watch Dean as he spoke though Dean came to realize the being didn't have a face. "You will train my guards. Then we shall see"

LILILILILILI

"The guards are all around the perimeter there is no way to get close. The metal plating around the place is super thick quiet honestly short of blowing the place up we really can't get in save for that one access point." Carter said briefing everyone.

"What about a drone?" someone in the back asked.

"Without a clear shot as to what is inside we risk hitting the Colonel and Dean." Carter said looking over at Sam. "Now we need a real plan of attack here people, we need ideas and quickly. If I know the Colonel he will stall for time be they are running out of time quickly."

The rest of the people broke off to their various tasks and Sam walked up to Carter. "Dean is smart; between the two of them they should be able to come up with something." Sam said taking a deep breath then sighing. "That being said we need to get in there. I have a few friends that may be able to help."

"I appreciate that Sam but we can't have too many people knowing about the Stargate program." Carter said giving him her best smile.

"No offense Samantha but I really don't give a shit. You now know about our world, the Supernatural. You now know that demons and angels and everything else is real and I just learned Aliens are real. These people, my friend's well one is a freaking Angel and the other is a highly experienced hunter who happens to be able to break into anything. Both of these people are family, they are all we have left because we have lost everyone else. So forgive me, I am going to go call my family and get their help because maybe having a little heavenly juice on our side and a hacker wouldn't be such a bad thing." Sam turned to walk away.

"Sam wait you can't this is class..."

"Spare me your classified bullshit" Sam said angry now but when it came to his brother's life he tended to lose it.

"Hey now, what's going on?" Hammond said walking over and putting himself between Carter and Sam.

"Sir he wants to bring more people into this, it's already messy enough having him and his brother here." Carter objected.

"Charlie and Castiel" Sam looked at Hammond. "Charlie is a fellow hunter she is also the best hacker I have ever met if there is some way to hack their system and get those metal slats open she could find it. Castiel is an Angel, if they are hurt badly Cas can heal them in a matter of minutes. Besides I bet he knows more about Aliens and the Stargate then you do."

"Bring them in" Hammond said looking directly into Sam's eyes. "You Winchester boys have been through hell and back again, but you have saved the world it's self more times than any of us can count. If you trust them well I trust you so it's good enough for me."

"But Sir" Carter started.

"No further discussion, get them here now" Hammond said and walked away.

Sam pulled out his phone he made the phone calls. It was lucky for them that both Charlie and Cas where relatively close by oddly working two different cases in the area.


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies that this has taken so long to get up. Life kind of snuck up on me!

Chapter 5

Sam didn't have to wait long Cas showed up first followed by Charlie 20 minutes later. Sam hugged Charlie closely and then brought her back to the camp where Cas was speaking with the General.

"Sam, do you think it wise bringing the military into this?" Cas asked glancing over at Hammond.

"He's a hunter Cas and right now we really don't have much of an option. Dean is stuck in there with Jack." Sam sighed looking over at Charlie.

"Don't look at me, I am not happy about this either. You drag me here with a cryptic phone call omitting the fact you are working with the US Military."

"Look guys we need your help, there are a bunch of really bad aliens in there and Dean is in there. We all know what happens if they try to kill Dean." Sam said looking at each of his companions.

"Fine, tell Blondie to move over and let me see what I can do." Charlie said pulling her lap top out and a cord.

"Sir" Carter started to protest.

"Move over Carter" Hammond gave her a look. "Cas is it, you're an Angel?" Hammond asked curiously.

"Yes" Cas said simply.

"You don't look like one" Hammond prodded further.

"My true Angelic form is too much for a human brain to comprehend. This is my vessel and means to communicate without harming you further."

"You're vessel you mean you posses that.. person"

Sam looked over to see Hammond going red, flushed from anger. "Before you start freaking out, an Angel cannot take a host unless the host agrees to it. A human can revoke their consent at any time. For Cas though it's a little more complicated. He and his host were torn apart ripped to shreds really. His host died but the body still lives as long as Cas inhabits it." Sam explained. "It was god that resurrected Cas with this body and the person that was once in there is now in heaven."

"God really does exist" Hammond sounded amazed.

"Yes but he is... preferring not to get involved with any of this." Sam said a little annoyed that he was wasting time explaining everything.

"God doesn't exist the ancients..." Carter started.

"Who do you think created the ancients. When the Ancients ascended they became Angels, some became demons." Cas looked over at Carter. "Not many know of the ancients and we tend not to talk about it, there is little lore on Earth about the Ancients. The beings that are in there now are no more then sadistic parasites. They most closely resemble demons. There is always a way to destroy demons. When God created the Goa'uld, they were supposed to evolve, to grow and learn and become better. Instead they were corrupted by power and greed. They were one of Gods first creations, my father believes in free will. He believes in watching his creations grow. When the Goa'uld started taking human life and taking on the forms of gods my father disavowed them and tried to exterminate them, they however have grown in power stealing technology from other races and now father doesn't interfere."

"There are other gods, most of them dead now and then there were Angel's like Gabriel who liked to have a little fun. He was Loki the trickster god." Sam said frowning, the loss of Gabriel still to fresh.

"Some of the gods joined forces with the Ancients and drove the Goa'uld from this world." Cas went on looking over at Sam.

Carter watched Cas taking his words in, "Do you read ancient?" she asked.

"Yes" Cas said looking over at Carter.

"What about Nox, Furling, and Asgard?" she asked.

"I do" Cas responded.

"Sir if he can translate these texts for us..."

"I will not" Cas said simply.

"Why not don't you want us to succeed, I thought Angels were our protectors they are supposed to watch out for us." Carter retorted.

"I am their Angel" referring to Sam and Dean. "and I also have bigger problems to worry about" Cas turned and walked away.

"Sorry" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"I have something" Charlie shouted not turning away from the computer.

LILILILILI

"Is it just me or does Anubis have that whole Star Wars bad guy thing going with the hood over his face and the long black cloak, kind of reminds me of Emperor Palpatine" Dean said looking over at Jack.

Jack laughed, "Yeah I guess he does"

Sitting in one of the rooms with their guards watching their every move made it a little difficult to escape, not that Dean wasn't thinking about it. He had been planning from the moment that they were brought into the room. Dean wasn't sure what Anubis was up to but he had a feeling it wasn't a good thing. He had been able to bluff and buy them more time he just hoped that Sam and Jack's team could get in here in time.

"You know Dean, you have this ability to prove to the world that these things exist... I wasn't always this way... Before Charlie died I never would have believed in aliens or the Stargate. I sure as hell wouldn't believe that you are some kind of supernatural monster hunter... "

"My mom... she was killed by a Demon he wanted my brother. He burned her on the roof of my brother's room. My father was never the same after that; we were never the same after that. Sam never wanted this life but this life never gives you up." Dean ran his hand over the Mark. "Who was Charlie?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"My son" Jack looked down.

"I'm sorry" Dean said watching the older man.

"He shot himself with my gun he was just a kid, it was my fault."

Dean could hear the bitterness and guilt in Jack's voice. "How did you get into the Stargate program?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"After Charlie's death I blamed myself. I couldn't even look at my wife. I left her, drunk myself into a hole. They offered me a mission one that was potentially a suicide mission and I accepted." Jack looked up at him and Dean could see the pain in the man's eyes.

"My brother and I were raised to be "Supernatural Monster Hunters"" Dean said using quotation marks. "Over the years we have seen a lot of good people die. Hell we've died a few times but it never sticks. Sam and I will never go to heaven when we die, when we really die, like it actually sticks we will be stuck for an eternity in hell with the very things we have sent back there. I've done some time in hell; I've tortured and beaten souls. I have become the thing that I hunt and I hate myself for it. Some days it makes me physically sick to look at myself in the mirror. I have killed people, good people that were infested with demons or turned into werewolves. Sam always says we do more good than harm but sometimes... It's hard to look at it that way when it's some kid that gets killed because we weren't there to stop it." Dean sighed; he didn't know why he was sharing this with Jack. He hardly knew the man but for some reason he felt he could talk to him.

"Casualties of war Dean, that's what they call them when you're in the military. We bomb whole towns and the women and children that are killed. They become nameless and faceless casualties of war. The little boy with a gun who is just trying to do what he was taught, who doesn't really hate anyone other than who his parents have taught him to hate. To shoot him for doing what he was taught, or to shoot that women who dared raised a gun to protect her family. War is hell Dean it doesn't matter if it's here on this world or on some far off planet. It doesn't matter if it's humans, aliens, or supernatural. War sucks, people die and we as soldiers are told to suck it up and deal with it. A life time of fighting, changes you Dean- You, me, your brother- we are soldiers fighting the good fight and no one cares how emotionally jacked up we are as long as we do our duty, do our best to fight through it, and keep fighting. Death is the easy way out Dean."

Dean laughed, "Death and I go way back. I had pizza in Chicago with him and he likes pickles."

"Wait Death is a real being?" Jack looked skeptical.

"Yeah, he even lent me his ring and made me be death for a day to teach me a lesson. It was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do." Dean said looking down again. "Death isn't easy... that was my point."

"You're telling me the four horsemen are real." Jack scoffed.

"Yep, War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Death is the only one that still has any powers."

"I don't know why that surprises me..." Jack sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Ladies and Gents,

My apologies for it taking so long to update, I was hurt in the line of duty (Security officer at a hospital) and unable to post anyway I am back and updating as fast as I can!

Chapter 6

Carter and Charlie poured over the schematics of the place, "Well Sir the good news is we found a way in, the bad news is... Charlie hacked the camera system and there are about 100 civilians in there and almost 200 Jaffa. We are outnumbered and out gunned." Carter said looking at General Hammond.

"Best news is you have a hunter and an Angel." Sam said speaking up. "Charlie any way you can lock them down further cut them off from each other. Maybe give us a path to Jack and Dean?" Sam asked.

"I like the way you think, unfortunately if you want me to take full control it's going to take me a bit, I have to get control and lock them out of it but I am not sure they have that much time."

"Alright so we go in, you help us from here." Sam suggested.

"Sir I have to protest he isn't military trained he's a civilian" SG6's commanding officer Colonel Barnes spoke up.

"He is also damn good at what he does, Carter... Take Sam with you, gear him up and get the boys back." Hammond told her.

"Yes sir" she said glaring over at Sam.

"What about you Castiel do you require gear?" Hammond asked.

"No" Cas said simply.

10 minutes later a team of 6 plus Sam and Cas where geared up. Barnes glared at Sam the entire time, when Carter handed him a fire arm he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"You know how to use that?" Barnes asked grudgingly.

"I just point and shoot right?" Sam replied sarcastically. Sam glared back at the colonel and checked the P90 in his hand. In truth it was unlike anything he had fired before but he felt comfortable enough with it.

"Alright Sam, this is a Zat'nik'tel or Zat gun for short. Press here" she showed him, "It discharges the weapon, one shot disables the target, the second shot kills." she said handing it to him.

"Right one shot disables second kills where the hell did you get these things?" Sam asked looking it over in awe.

"We got it from the bad guys" she smiled watching his reaction. "Alright so you got your vest, ammo, knife, guns, and flash bangs"

"Yeah" Sam looked down at himself; he never thought he would see the day that he would be decked out with this much military gear about to go save his brother from aliens.

Standing at the edge of the woods he could see now the guards patrolling the exterior, he stood beside Teal'C and Daniel. Sam smiled, Daniel was glancing over at Cas anxiously, there was so much the scientist wanted to ask the Angel. There was so much that he wanted to know and standing beside Cas, it was killing him that the General had ordered him to stop pestering Cas with his questions.

"Alright" Barnes started only to have Carter cut him off.

"Easy Barnes, this is my mission, you are working with SG1 as back up." She was asserting her dominance, it sounded like she had the female card played against her before and she wasn't letting that happen again. Sam didn't want to mess with this woman and it appeared Barnes didn't either because he shut up and let Carter speak. "Here's the deal, Charlie is our eyes and will direct us in. This is a hostage rescue first and foremost. That being said, we don't know how many people, if any, have been taken over as hosts so we will get as many out as possible. A containment area has been set up where each person will be screened." Carter pointed to the tents being set up. "As far as anyone knows a contagion has broken out and they are being screened to make sure they are free of it. SG6 you will be in charge of that. SG1, Sam, and Cas will be looking for Dean and the Colonel. We are going to have to hit hard and fast. Any questions?" She looked at everyone assembled. "Alright" she clapped her hands together after a pause. Hitting her comm she spoke, "Charlie you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am we are ready to go" Charlie said from base camp. She was in the system but still couldn't gain full access. "Make your way to the south side of the building, I can get that door open when you're ready" she told them.

"Alright Charlie" Carter motioned to the others to follow her. They made their way along the south side of the building, staying out of range of the guards patrolling the exterior they moved into position.

Sam came up beside Carter and kneeled. "If we draw them away SG6 could take care of them and we can get in there."

"Good idea Sam. Look at you with the military like strategy." She smiled.

Sam frowned "Dean and I do this sort of thing all the time"

"Sorry I forgot" She back peddled.

Colonel Barnes came up beside them, "What's the plan?" he asked.

"You and SG6 draw them away take care of them and meet us inside we are going after the Colonel and Dean." She told him

"Alright" Barnes nodded him and SG6 advanced, engaged, and started to pull the guards away from the south end emergency exit. Carter gave the all clear to Charlie who opened the door. SG1, Sam, and Cas advanced once inside, the door closed.

Sam took stock of their location, they were in a stairwell on the first floor but he wasn't sure where Colonel O'Neill and his brother were being held.

"Alright Charlie lead us in" Sam said into the comm.

"Go up to the third floor about half way down" Charlie said watching the camera's she could see them which meant the bad guys could see them too. She prayed they moved quickly enough.

Carter took point leading the team up the stairs near the top she turned and backed her way up the top few steps before moving around to go up the next flight. Sam brought up the rear, backing up the steps slowly to keep a watch out for the aliens. At the third floor Carter stopped them outside the door, they the team stacked up behind her, she grabbed the door and yanked it open moving into the hall quickly and shooting the two guards walking away from them. She moved quickly down the hall, she could pick out the sound of heavy metal footsteps coming up the main stair case, they didn't have long.

*(*(*

Dean and Jack could hear the shots outside the door. "That's got to be Carter" Jack said looking at Dean.

"Or Sam" Dean said pointedly.

"There is no way that the military would let your brother come in here." Jack countered.

The door bust open, Dean's mouth dropped at the sight of his brother decked out in military gear. Carter and the rest of SG1 came in behind him taking out their guards inside the room quickly.

"We have to hurry." Carter said. "Charlie what do we have?" she asked

"Charlie?" Dean asked confused.

"They are coming" Cas said walking into the room.

"Cas?" Dean looked over at the Angel.

"Hello Dean, we are here to rescue you." he said nodding to the eldest Winchester Brother.

"Carter you brought civilians in?" Jack looked from Sam to Cas and frowned.

"You have several incoming there are coming from all angles." Charlie said over the comm, "Hang on I'm going to try something."

"Hurry" Carter said closing the door, "Bar the door" she said.

-Meanwhile at Base Camp-

Charlie sat in the makeshift command center; General Hammond was leaning over her shoulder watching. "Back up" she snapped as she typed away at the code she hopped to take control of the entire system with. "You're breaking my concentration." she said softer but still continued to type.

"Hurry up young lady they don't have much time." Hammond said watching the video feed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." she said barely taking her eyes from her screen to see the video. "Almost there" she said as she typed the last few lines of the code and hit enter. "There" she looked over in time to see the metal covered windows open and the team start grabbing their repealing gear.

"Way to go Charlie" Sam said over the comm.

"Hurry up and get back here"

"SG team 6 respond" Hammond said over the comm.

"Go ahead sir" the response came.

"You are a go as soon as the civilians are clear." Hammond said.

"A go?... For what?"

"We are going to blow the building." Hammond told her simply.

"Understood we are clearing the last of them now."

"Why? They are sentient beings in there." Charlie protested.

"This is war, war is hell. The beings in there cannot escape into our world. You fight the supernatural, we fight the bad aliens." Hammond said trying to put it in her terms.

A few minutes later the building blew sending debris all over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Cas sat in the conference room of SGC. It had taken a little pull but Hammond had been insistent that they know and share between them all.

"Welcome boys and girl" he nodded to Charlie. "Now that all the paper work is done it's time to show you what we do here in the SGC, Carter"

Carter pressed a button on the table to raise the blast doors. As they slowly rose Sam, Dean, and Charlie go to their feet.

"What is that?" Sam asked staring down at the Gate.

"It was found in Egypt in 1928 by Professor Paul Langford, it's called the StarGate. Well that's what we call it, it has a bunch of names. For instance its Astria Porta in Ancient and Chappa'ai in Goa'uld," Daniel began.

"Daniel" Jack said evenly.

"Right, on topic, the StarGates is a series of devices built by the Ancients. They create wormholes, allowing for near-instantaneous transportation between two distant points in space." Daniel explained.

"And there are Aliens, on these other worlds?" Dean asked still skeptical.

"Yep, most of them look like us with little differences. and some look like giant lizards." Jack commented. "Your turn"

Sam pulled out their fathers journal and set it on the table. "Everything you think you know about our world it a lie." Sam said opening the book.

"For instance, we were the ones that saved you from the vampire. Werewolves are real, jinns, angels, demons, wydigos, ghosts, and witches. They are all real." Dean sat back looking at Jack. "Cas is an Angel. Not a very good one these days but he is one. There are prophets, god is real, and let me tell you he has abandoned us and his damn angels are fighting a war to make earth their own. Meanwhile we have demons and Crowley up our asses. Through in the fact that our youngest brother Adam and Lucy are in the cage battling it out. We've been dead several times, and don't tell me to go to hell I've already been there done that and gotten nothing not even a t-shirt. So while you guys are dealing with the big bads out there we hunters are taking care of the supernatural big bads. We've stopped a few apocalypses, I got this damn Mark of Cain on my arm. You want to know what is out there, pick up a lore book and start looking." The more Dean talked the more agitated and animated he got.

"Easy there son" Hammond said leaning forward. "I think it's time we all start working together." he said looking at each person seated at the table. "A network of hunters and military, we will assist but not interfere and all we ask is that if you get something alien you send for us. To many hunters die because they work alone. To much happens out there that you all don't know about. We set up a task force to combat the aliens and supernatural as best we can.

"I don't think any of our hunter buddies would go for that. They have little faith in the military and even littler faith that you will do something to help." Sam spoke up.

"It will be a slow process, but we start kicking cases your way and word gets out that we are doing what we said we were and we can start saving lives and getting more bad guys." Hammond suggested.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then shrugged, "We will give it a try."

"Good, we will set it up and getting moving with it." Hammond nodded. "This could be the beginning of something amazing.

LILILI

SO this is it ladies and gents at least for this story. There will be a sequel it's already in the works called Taskforce Supernatural be on the look out!


End file.
